lightnings life changed forever
by adam7868
Summary: after being kicked out by octavia vinyl travels to manehatten and meets up with a musician called issac(or lightning). Through the ups and downs they put rock and dubstep together changing equestria.


By 12:00pm issac lightning was drunk and asleep on the floor of the pub. his friends were almost the same but had enough awareness to notice the brown pony on the ground. Lightning was usally the first to fall on the ground completely drunk and unaware of anything. giving his friends ideas of being able to play with a complete ragdoll till he woke up . To his friends Lightning looked heavy but in reality he was a total lightweight to carry which gave them advantages in soo many ways. when they got him home his alcaholic breath was the biggest challenge his friends had ever had to put up with and his friends couldent stand it when his breath was like friends thought otherwise of being able to play with a complete ragdoll for the friends dropped his light body on the floor , putting his hoof in his mouth and evacuating the house hoping the next night they had this chance they would come with gas masks and a list of poses they thought would be halarious.

sense was coming to lightnings head and motion was coming to his forelegs as he ripped the hoof out of his mouth in total disquist not knowing how it got there. egar to get the day rolling he got up from lying on the ground and stood on all fours and having a slight memory of what comes after this,preparing to face a wave of pain due to crashing into a wall. to his surprise he was walking straight for once and headed out the door for his morning walk not taking note of how much of a mess he going out lightning found a note on the door saying "dear lightning were sorry for stuffing a hoof in your mouth but your alcaholic breath was horrible and we nearly died having to deal with it. as you probably noticed we both carried your light ass home and we definately got worried looks from passing by ponies saying dude whats going on here. last of all it was a pretty good night and your an awesome stallion and all but when we got you home we somehow felt we should have just left you to wake up to a mystery pose but like i wrote earlier. your alcaholic breath left us no choice but to stuff a hoof in your mouth and evacuate. from your two faithful friends we wish you a good morning." lightnings head drooped low and his ears went flat as the feeling of guilt lurked in his mind. once the door shut after him he felt the rocks of the rough dirt track brush through the tip of his orange tail leaving a roughened sort of feeling he liked. his thick messy tail also smoothly brushed across the back of his hind legs brushing any dirt off them as he walked. This brushing motion mixed with the muffled clopping sound of his hooves and the feeling of the rocks on the ground made lightnings morning walk one of the best activites of his day.

lightning was by far a great enough musician to keep up in an orchestra and he was the only one in manehatten who had a legal license to play well above the maximum sound level in the big city. his practice sessions in manehatten over the past 16 years have cause many ponies to drop the dubstep and love rock with a passion. As lightning started practicing his guitar, the intensity rose in everypony in manehatten. The reason the ponies in manehatten loved his music is because the usally slow and boring parts are more energetic but still slow enough to relax the ponies listerning to it. while slowly speeding up into an epically fast finish followed by cheering ponies. lightnings guitar practice everyday motivated ponies to finish all their work in one day which helped win the most productive city award, three years running.

A white unicorn dj from ponyville formally known as vinyl scratch had heard about manehattens excellent musician and decided to take a trip up to manehatten to see this musician after getting the boot from octavia. although vinyl had heard about lightning she had no idea what he looked like or how he dressed or if he even dressed at all. All vinyl heard was that lightning didnt admire dubstep as much as she did and that he was playing at manehatten tonight. lightning didnt get the media hovering over him because he was smart enough to arrive at the hall 2 hours before it started. in manehattens musical hall, lightning had his own reserved backstage room for only him to use and nopony else to use. when lightning got out on stage he found the crowd was somehow different but what annoyed him was that he couldent figure out what was different about the song was a sad slow progression getting faster and then dramatically dropping in speed to finish the he finished the song he quickly scanned the crowd and found what he was annoyed at. that difference was somepony he'd never seen before she was a unicorn with an electric blue mane who looked more impressed than cheerful. but as long as everyones happy it really dosent matter what you look like. but as much as lightning liked the performance he still felt she didnt get what she paid for.

that same pony lightning saw in the crowd he just had to confront and after an hour of searching he found her in a bar. she was really good at pool but lightning had the courage to say "next game winner plays me". all the ponies dropped their glasses in shock as the air tensed and vinyl took the last shot with force ending the game. as lightning approached the pool table and took his cue stick he just knew that in manehatten lightning never lost to anyone. lightning got to start first and he started it like he always did with each ball going their seperate ways and one sinking every turn. lightning was up to the 8 ball when disaster struck and he missed and landed the white ball inside the pocket. due to vinyl being drunk and completely missing the first ball it gave an opportuinity for lightning to end the game. he took that opportunity with a smile and a sunken 8 ball which made the crowd of ponies cheer.

while lightning was in the bar getting his fair share on drinks it started to rain and he decided to make his way home in the rain. his house wasn't far from the bar but it was enough for the rain to get through to his fur and he knew this too. lightning was just too drunk to think about that and started to make his way home. when lightning got home his tail, fur and mane were soaked in rain and for that reason he decided to sleep on the lightning woke up to a puddle of water under him which gave him a slight memory of last night. his first option was to go for a walk with the dirt track being way to damp for him to walk on which brought trouble in itself. ignoring the worst case scenarios, Lightning decided to take the walk but was very cautios not to get any mud in his tail. lightning knew for a fact that this was gonna be challenging because he knew from experience that whatever got brushed up in that furball of his never came back out. but seeming that trying to avoid it was going to be rather impossible he decided he needed somthing to do for the entire day anyway.

He treated it as a normal day and as he was walking he spotted vinyl laughing at his careless efforts to avoid the mud. as he approached her "sorry its just your appearance" vinyl said as she broke into laughter once more as lightning couldent help but also grin. "hehe here ill tidy you up if you want" vinyl said as she waited for a response "sure thatl be lovely" lightning said as vinyl teleported lightning. With a flash of light lightning found himself in vinyls bathroom. as vinyl sunk lightnings tail in the water hoping to get the mud out she was deeply shocked as not one single bit of mud moved."like seriously what were you thinking when you decided to go for a walk knowing this would happen" vinyl she said angrily. that anger soon turned to relaxation as vinyl began to feel through lightnings soft tail to pull out mud that was stuck in there. after a half an hour lightnings tail was all fixed from his mistake and after all the mud was out of it and it didnnt take long before it had gone back to its messy uncombed looking state. after getting lightning fixed up ,they sat down and talked which started with lightning asking "hey...uhh... what town did you origially come from anyway like i havent seen you around at all". vinyl answered in a relaxed but excited tone "i came from ponyville and im a dj and one of the loudest in ponyville", after saying this she sat up straight and puffed out her chest with pride. lightning felt the sudden bravery to ask "do your friends even miss you over in ponyville" "friends?... im sorry, my roommate octavia kicked me out and im trying to start a new life" vinyl roared. she continued on saying "im trying to also hide from her because as far as i remember she said she'd kill me if she ever sees me again". crystal clear tears started rolling down vinyls eyes as lightning moved closer to comefort her.

lightning kicked himself mentally for not asking more questions as the question of how did vinyl get kicked out still pondered in the back of lightnings mind. after a lot of tears were shed she said "octy kicked me out because of my drinking and late night party problem .but theres a problem bigger than the rest it was because i hated high class" .Lightning could not believe himself , not only could lightning relate to vinyl in almost any way possible but by the looks of things she was the one that would stay in manehatten. after saying this vinyl felt much better as if she'd gotton somthing off her chest. as she walked around to cuddle next to lightning she she felt somthing soft and very warm brush up against her legs she looks down to see the tip of lightnings tail brushing her leg. after a few seconds lightning looked behind to see whats happpening and saw vinyl loading wood for the fireplace behind lightning. then she cuddled next to lightning "too warm?" vinyl asked "hardly, lets hope my tail dosent catch on fire" lightning said with a chuckle.

meanwhile in ponyville nothing was ever the same with vinyl leaving but the town knew she wouldent come back. most of ponyville knew vinyl left but didnt know where she went and nopony wanted to bother finding on the other hand wasn't bothered by her dissapearance and could care less if she went missing until that night when she went to bed. octavia had one of the worst mornings ever with no dishwasher, no company and an empty feeling in her heart. vinyl's best friend lyra heartstrings was curled up in a corner and went even more crazy for a few hours after hearing of vinyls town had no hope in finding her until the mayor of ponyville got involved and started to check the train ticket records. the train ticket records were checked over and with more evidence the town had an idea of where vinyl went and so did octavia. as much as octavia hated vinyl, octavia felt guilty about what happened and she knew that if she held a grudge against vinyl the two would never talk and that would go nowhere. this meant octavia had to travel to manehatten to look for her and know about as much as the big city as possible. the mayor of ponyville was ok with this knowing octavia and vinyls relationship and how much they knew about each other. but octavia had other plans and didnt wanna destroy any friendships vinyl would have to attract vinyl somehow and a concert was the perfect way and best of all octavia was well known and she was sharing a concert with a pony called lightning.

lightning left vinyls apartment after taking note of the time ,the mud had well dried up by the time and he was out the door and for lightning it was back to brushing up dirt had found out that octavia was playing tonight which made her see red and vinyl knew for certian that octavia wasent just here to play at the concert she was here to find vinyl and jicj her vinyls knowledge she called lightning and said "ok lightning so that mare that kicked me out octavia is playing at the concert now your first right?." lightning responded saying "yeah i am dont be late i saved you a spot" ,vinyl had it all in her head about what was gonna go on and said to lightning on the phone "i dont want anything happening to me so how about we got to the nearest bar afterwards so she dosent find us is that gonna be ok with you?". lightning had the last word saying "hey sure i do this after every performance like it'l be no problem for me"and with that word they both said their goodbyes and ended the call. a few minutes after vinyl took her seat she was surrounded by a croud of ponies sitting in chairs waiting for the concert to start. although vinyl was surrounded by ponies lightning could still see her cheering and this put a grin on lightnings face. as lightning started the song the, crowd was in full excitement as lightning knew his songs were like a rollercoaster of emotions to the crowd. lightning only wanted the standard one song so he could meet vinyls demands and the crowd appreciated it more that way. after about half an hour of singing and playing the end drew near, when it did however she didnt even wait for octavia's introduction before vinyl was out the door and walking with lightning. halfway to the nearest bar lighting suggested they go further away because the drinks are better and because octavia wouldent look this far away. octavia finished her song that went on for an hour and the crowd cheered and left their seats to greet octavia, not because of her performance but the fact that they have never had a cello played in the concert hall once.

meanwhile in a far away tavenrn in the outskirts of the city lightning was on his 9th gin shot before he passed out on the floor while vinyl was on her 2nd Tequila shot. this meant lightning would have to be carried home to vinyl's apartment. a stallion lightning knew all too well saw this inside the bar and came over to vinyl to help. vinyl accepted and with some teamwork lightning was securely resting on the stallions back and vinyl led the way home. one quarter of the way home lightning opened his eyes and his awareness came back as he felt bones moving under his stomach he saw vinyl and asked "where am i". a stallion voice said "its ok buddy your getting carried home", after that lightning asked "can i try walking", the stallion wispered to vinyl "now this is gonna be funny as shit you just watch". the stallion slowed down and gentely let lightning off to get himself home. however as hard as lightning tried he just could not get the pattern right. vinyl noticed this and asked the stallion if he was trying to guess the walking pattern and the stallion responded by saying "hes definately trying to guess it but he never gets it when hes like this and what comes next we call suicidal hooves". when the suicidal hooves kicked in he bashed himself against a wall and became unconcious for the night and the stallion was once again laughing and carrying lightning on his back.

when they got up to vinyls apartment they spotted octavia walking out of the casino as ovtavia spotted her first target to buck in the head. octavia being drunk ran the fastest she could towards vinyl and while running she anchored her front hooves which made her swing around. as she swung around she aimed her flank towards vinyl and attempted to buck her and missed becuase vinyl was well out of the way and running with lightnings friend in the lead. "jump on" lightnings friend said "i used to be a fast runner and so did lightning before we both became musicians" lightnings friend said once again. octavia was in hot persiut as the 3 attempted to gain some distance from distance between octavia and the 3 was great enough to try anything around a corner. vinyl looked behind and octavia wasent getting any slower as lightnings friend turned the corner and quickly got an idea as he saw two ponies racing pretty fast down the long stretch of hard rocks and dirt and creating a lot of dust. lightnings friend took a sharp turn into an alleyway and this was enough to trick octavia as she ran towards the racing friend let vinyl off his back as he led vinyl to his home with lightning on his back as they tried to recover from what happened .when they got to his home they saw a 20 acre back yard as lightnings friend led the way to the bedroom. catching a glimpse of the stallion he was a brown pegasus stallion with lovely brown coat with blue eyes and a orange and red mane and tail. vinyl asked "so whats your name" as she thought something about him was missing "names aedan nice to meet you and i gotta get to bed so see ya" the stallion said as he put lightning on the bed and said "now you take care of lightning wont ya" as he trotted off to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. there was only one problem in this situation, there was only one queen sized bed. as much as vinyl wanted to know lightning she definately was'nt sleeping with with a mare, yes but definately not a stallion, she only just met him after all but after throwing him onto the floor she felt sorry for him so she said "one night wont hurt".with some muscle she grapped lightnings tail in her mouth and lifted him onto the queen bed and said "this is your reward for helping me out".

the next morning lightning woke up to the sound of loud drums and vinyl records being scratched. lightning hated what he called dj music because it was not a legit instrument. lightning knew that he was in aedan's house but could not stand the collaboration of instruments so his only choice was to sneak out the open window and run home. lightning looked at his chest to see if it would fit and sure enough it was gonna be a tricky effort but possible to manage. as lightning swung the window around so he could fit in the bottom half. he found it would be easier because the opening was much bigger to sneak through. as lightning snuck throughthe window the music stopped and the bedroom door opened but by the time vinyl got a first glance of the room, lightning was already galloping home. by the time he got home he had already missed two orchestra tryouts and was really pissed off about the third one being an hour later 2 friendly musicians that had heard about lightning and his great works approached his door and asked if he would like to try out for their orchestra. lightning knew just who these ponies were as his eyes lit up with excitement. he grabbed his guitar and headed to the hall not knowing who was waiting for him entered the music hall and told the two ponies to wait while he got setup and when he got out of his room he was greeted by a grey mare with a pink bowtie and a black mane and tail. "hello there dear my name is " lightning cut the grey mare off by saying "octavia? yeah i get it" "HOW UNCOUTH you ponies should know better" octavia said with a stuck up attitude. "well with an education like mine you can shove being couth up your flank and yes that statement you said did offend me " and lightning continued by saying "like putting up with vinyl and all last night was great but i fell asleep and woke up in someone elses house and waking up to dubstep really pissed me off so please if you dont have anything thats keeping me here id like to go home".by the time octavia yelled "WAIIIIT!" lightning was already out of earshot and galloping home.

when lightning got home he was greeted with the mess inside his home and as he cleaned up the doorbell wrang. this ring was followed by several other rings lightning knew this was vinyl and switched the doorbell off and went to bed with the thoughts of that bad tryout turning into remembered about when the day when he got his tail cleaned which was gentely swaying in the breeze of an open window as he also remembered the very reason vinyl moved to manehatten, it was to get away from a mare called octavia who was threatining to kill her if she saw her. or even the fact she moved to manehatten after vinyl told him about octavia moving to manehatten made it seem like one thing, she was on a mission to kill then lightning thought it cant all be that bad maby she wants to just make friends with vinyl again. and with that he finally woke up and for the first time ever he decided to get a brush and brush his coat and walk out the walked to the hall with his guitar and locked himself in his backstage room as he headed for the door to his stage. this path way was also a way into his reserved stage where all his performances happened ,but he couldent use it for shared performances in the hall including him. he made sure all the doors were locked before he started who was in the hall next to him had not noticed his arrival until he started octavia heard lightnings signature sounds her ears perked up to listern to it more.

the more octavia listerened to the music the more she got distracted from playing her own and before she knew it the song just finished right before she slipped. her orchestra didnt notice this and saw it as normal, this ended the practice session for the practice session the orchestra made up of the cellist, the harpist, the pianist, the drummer, and the tuba playing pony were all sitting on the edge of the stage talking. lightning walked passed the open backstage door to the stage and once again octavia and her friends didnt notice him going lightning got home he noticed vinyl and aedan waiting outside his front door. "whats up" aedan said "oh ya know the sky, house prices" lightning said trying not to laugh as aedan and vinyl looked at each other in a face that read dafaq."why ya hear by the way" lightning said as he started unlocking the door, "yeah we both wanted to talk to you" aedan said as vinyl nodded in agreeance. after they got inside and sat at the table vinyl said "ya know that gray mare" as lightning responded by nodding "well her name is octavia and she attacked us last night and you were there with us". lightning looked shocked as he tried to remember but could only remember that painful walk down the street and then waking up at aedans house and going out the window but then he saw somthing that he was lucky to escape. the tryouts had the same mare in it vinyl described and he praised himself over this. by the way why are ya so cheery today when we described the mare adean said lightning responded by saying "i saw the same mare at orchestra tryouts today and that means were taking a secret trip to ponyville so she dosent find out". "great idea vinyl said" and aedan said "i could use a vacation anyway". lightning finished up by saying "well what are ya waiting for lets get packed and lets get going".

while vinyl lightning and aedan were on the train the ride got longer due to delays. with lightning watching the esculator fails on his phone he didnt seem to mind as much as vinyl who had the suspiscion octavia had stalked her on the noticed this and swished his tail over to aedans side gesturing for vinyl to sit next to him. vinyl did as he asked and soon vinyl had forgotten about octavia until her scent lurked in the air. causing vinyl to hide under the seats the whole train ride causing lightning to swish his tail out of aedan's muzzle and back onto the empty seat next to him. ''thank fuck thats over " aedan said causing lightning to reply saying "whats over ". "well... having that thing in my face wasnt very pleasent" aedan said a little angry "oh sorry about that "lightning said "YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE DIDNT YOU!" aedan said raging lightning replied saying ''I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T!". this caused them to roll over the floor fighting until they got to ponyville. when they got to ponyville they had stopped fighting and said sorry while vinyl put on her disquise suit. vinyl now was dark green with a full black tail and mane and a dark green horn.

meanwhile in ponyville everyone mostly recovered from the two musicians leaving but there was one musician visiting ponyville and at the time only the mayor knew but organised a meeting in the hall to discuss this event. she started by saying "as y'all know a former great musician issac lightning is visiting ponyville ans is playing at this hall", everyponys faces turned to surprise and shock as the mane 6 couldent care less and were too busy making their own plans. twilight and the other 5 were gonna get drunk in canterlot while the show was going on. as much as lightning liked playing music he developed a love for reading as well and dreampt of one day writing his own autobiography. he did the usal when he got to ponyville and noticed luna, celestia, cadence, shining armour and 6 empty seats there but didnt worry about it too much as he was playing an old classical song. he was playing moonlight sonata and with a nightlike this it fit in started the song slowly and acurately until the crowd hears a low "wuuuuuuuuuuub". while this was happening lightning switched to electric guitar and caught the crowds attention with a solo he thought of while on the crowds attention was redirectied to the one and only vinyl scratch playing a dubstep version of moonlight sonata but was soon joined by the sound of drumming as aedan started playing and epically ending the crowd of ponies could not believe this, having seen vinyl teamed up with a rock guitarist and a drummer this was a once in a lifetime opportunity for the crowd of 3 pones left to the backstage area where the royals were waiting. luna spoke up first saying "the show was great but 6 of our friends went missing" celestia cheerfully finished the sentance by saying "but who cares, the show was great and we would like you to play at the gala those 6 missed alot of fun tonight and glad to see vinyl returning by the way. "it was an honour meeting you three" celestia said "and heres 3 frames with our signatures inside as a reward for all three of you for playing tonight "luna said. cadence followed by saying "we loved the show" and shining armour finishint the conversation by "ROCK ON YOU THREE WOOO!". cadence says "i see someones had a little too much to drink tonight" as the four of them walk out of the doors which shut behind them.


End file.
